


Not Your Hero

by Vialana



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: The Robin legacy is a difficult one to uphold. All you can do is keep trying.A tribute to Jason Todd and Tim Drake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from "Under the Red Hood" and "Young Justice" used.

**Song:**  I'm Not Your Hero

**Artist:**  Tegan & Sara

**Length:**  2:11

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  40MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/y4CBQEyGSFo)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?8k6fts9nr14ig2a)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/155846942611/title-not-your-hero-song-im-not-your-hero)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?8k6fts9nr14ig2a
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/155846942611/title-not-your-hero-song-im-not-your-hero
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/y4CBQEyGSFo
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
